1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium wind-up apparatus.
2. Related Art
A printer, which is an example of a medium wind-up apparatus, will be described. Among printers, apparatuses that are configured to rewind a medium by rotating a roll body in a direction that is opposite to that during reeling out using a roll motor in order to resolve sagging caused in the medium between the roll body and a transport driving roller, are known (refer to JP-A-2009-280398).
In a medium wind-up apparatus, in a case in which the roll load, that is, the load that is placed on a motor when a roll body is rotated, is increased in order to prevent a circumstance in which sagging occurs in the medium as a result of the rotation of the roll body being delayed, when the output torque of the motor is set to be high, the current that flows through the motor also increases.